Duality
by Vindex
Summary: Every coin has two sides. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I have no claim over the original 'Harry Potter' characters and am not receiving any finacial benefits from using them in my fiction...

A/N: The benefits are simply fot my warped mind ;) I hope you like the story.

****

**_Duality _**

_**A**nother _healer exited the room with a grave face and shook his head at the two men waiting anxiously outside the room.

The two were so much alike that they could have been mistaken for twins, only one was much older than the other. They were Lord Lucius Malfoy and his son Draconnis Malfoy.

The older man's eye twitched and without a word he stormed out of the small sitting room that was connected with his wife's personal chambers.

"I am sorry Master Malfoy but there is nothing I can do."

The young man before him heaved a sigh but nodded his head and politely showed the way out for the healer.

Just as the old healer was mounting his mare to return to his distant mountain village he turned and looked at the young Malfoy then seemingly deciding something he nodded to himself.

"There is a boy, they say, that lives in the woods not far from here. People tell stories of him being a wizard with unmatched powers…Perhaps you should search for him, maybe he could help the Mistress." The man finished and nudged his mare to move before adding his parting words. "But be cautious Master for not everything is as it seems."

Draco gazed contemplatively at the man's back until he was no more than a black spot on the horizon before entering the castle again, his thoughts weighting heavily on his mind. Was this wizard just a myth? And if he was not would he be able to help his mother?

That evening at dinner he and his father sat at the opposite ends of the long dinner table eating quietly as always, each deep in thought.

Finally resolving to talk to his Father Draco put down his fork and waited patiently until his Father acknowledged him.

"Yes Draconnis?"

"The last healer told me something today just as he was leaving that I thought would interest you."

A frown showed on the Lord's face.

"And might that be Draconnis?"

"He told me of a boy, a wizard, who might be able to help mother."

Immediately he had his Father's undivided attention. The man had desperately latched to any hope he could find ever since his mother had fallen ill a few months back.

"Who is this wizard and is he real? Where did he hear of him?"

"He was vague Father but he said the boy is rumored to live in the forests of our lands."

The elder Malfoy leaned back on his chair in thought, his food forgotten. His silver eyes, so much brighter than his son's dark grey ones, became distant for a minute before coming to focus on his son again and he nodded.

"Gather a small group of my guards and go find this boy. Bring him to me no mater what. Offer him payment and if he refuses bring him against his will."

"Yes Father. I believe we will be ready to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Good."

_**T**he_ sun was still very low on the east horizon when Draco let his group of men out of the castle and into the village below. They stopped there and Draco set his people to ask the locals about this wizard and his whereabouts.

Most people refused to talk and Draco was getting increasingly irritated with his subjects to the point where he was about to order his men to _make_ them talk before he was approached by an old woman.

She was nearly bend in two, her hair white as snow with a single streak of blood red running trough it. Misty dark with age green eyes looked at him with an unreadable look. She was heavily leaning on a crude walking stick and her clothes betrayed her poverty.

"You are searching for the wizard boy young Master?"

Draco simply nodded.

"I can tell you where to find him. It is not far away from here, perhaps a day and a half on horseback." She said slowly her voice frail and shaking

"Spit it woman. I am in a hurry!" he snapped at her his irritation getting the better of him.

"Of course, I will young Master. He lives in the east, at the Five Creeks. You know where that is, young Master?"

"No, I don't!"

The woman cringed at his harsh tone.

One of his men approached him and the woman obviously having overheard their conversation.

"I know the Five Creeks young Master. It is a harsh path to travel though." He said a little worriedly" Wild beasts that can kill a man with one look of their eyes are said to roam there. It is not a good place milord."

"People say, people say! I don't care what they say! We are going to find that wizard and bring him to Mother, is that clear!" The soldier nodded meekly.

"Good then what are you waiting for? Gather the men and let's be on our way!"

With that Draco nudged his black stallion and trotted away.

Shaking his head the guard shouted for the rest of the men to mount and follow the young Lord.

_**T**he_ men were tired and sweaty; many had small cuts where the thorns of wild thorn threes and thick bushes had bit into their skin. They had abandoned their horses on a clearing a few hours ago when the forest had become too thick for their mounts to carry them so now they fought their way though the wall-like foliage, heaving their provisions along with their weapons and heavy armory, which they had cursed many times as the day progressed.

Suddenly the forest gave way to a large clearing and the first few men stumbled as they entered it gazing around with wide eyes at the heavenly beauty that was before them.

Lush emerald green grass that reached their knees covered the space. It was sprinkled with spots of aromatic wild flowers and buzzed with the sound of insects that lived among it, the tips of the blades of the grass lightly swaying with the gentle wind that mysteriously swept trough the deep forest clearing.

On the far end of it five tall and narrow waterfalls sparkled and fell with that special sound of rushing water that refreshed and calmed the mind. The five falls hit the rocky wall they fell from at different heights from the ground and created shimmering pools of clear water that then spilt into one big one that was carved into the base of the wall. As they watched the water fall Draco realized that they must be near the Verissa Mountain.

A narrow creek started from that larger pool and ran trough the centre of the clearing and was lost into the woods. Over it was the only sign of civilization – a crude bridge, made of the trunk of a tree that had been obviously cut in two and put there by human hand.

They were still in awe when they heard a voice, a beautiful angelic voice singing, and the birds in the trees singing along with it.

Carefully Draco made a motion for his men to disperse around the clearing in formation to close in on the direction the voice was coming.

As they came close they could hear words but they were in no language they could understand yet it touched their very souls and more than a few could not help the smiles that crept on their faces.

Finally they reached the source and stood shocked as in the small secluded corner of the clearing they watched a man that was no more than eighteen and no younger than sixteen, with lithe sun kissed body dressed in only a loose brown open at the front sleeveless tunic that reached his knees and low riding brown pants held by a string, bent over a small herb garden, singing. His short hair was the blackest of blacks and looked wild but somehow fitting its owner. It shone lustrously when stray rays of sun hit it making it seem alive on its own.

The sight had mesmerized the men to such a degree that they had not noticed when the singing had stopped and broke out of their reverie only when the figure straightened brushing his hands in a rag that was tucked in his belt and turned towards them. They had no choice but to stare again.

If they had thought the body was a sight to behold then the face left them uncomprehending. It was beautiful but not effeminate, the skin was smooth and golden on which the man's amazing deep emerald eyes stood out under lustrous long lashes and perfect curved eyebrows. High cheekbones sculptured his face perfectly and his slightly parted ash of roses lips were welcoming, looking soft and tempting.

"Hello." He said with a slight smile, his voice was like the sound of small bells ringing and brought the men to Earth once again.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled back.

"Hello. Are you the wizard that lives in these woods?" he said not seeing the point of delaying.

The boy shrugged his bare shoulders and motioned for Draco to follow him as he made his way towards the creek.

"Some call me a wizard and my Gift magic. I don't know if it is."

The boy made his way to the water and kneeled down to wash his hands of the dirt he had picked up gardening.

"Why do you seek me?" he said standing again.

"A man told me that you might help me and my Father. My mother fell ill a few months ago and since then we had been searching for a cure for her but all healers gives us no hope."

"Ah, I understand now." They made their way back to the men.

Smiling the boy spoke to them.

"Why don't you all rest, use the creeks to freshen yourselves while me and…" he looked questionably at Draco

"Draconnis Malfoy"

"…while me and Draconnis talk about why you have come in search of me?"

The men gave out sighs and without further prompting let their loads fall to the ground then made their way towards the cool water.

"Come" said the wizard and Draco followed him past the small garden towards an undersized cabin that the gray-eyed Malfoy just noticed.

The boy politely opened the door for Draco and he entered the one-room cabin.

Various dry or drying herbs hang from the ceiling. The room was sparsely furnished – a stove that didn't look like it had been used in ages, a small cot in one corner and a table with two chairs in another, right under a small window with shutters. Shelves lined the room close to the ceiling, filled with ceramic bows and bottles, sealed and protected from falling by a thin wooden board on the outer side of the shelves. A lone cabinet occupied the wall next to the bed and Draco noticed it was the only thing in the entire cabin that had a lock opened by key on it. Looking back at the young man beside him he saw a small golden key hanging on a thin golden chain around is neck resting over his heart on a slightly muscular chest.

Quickly he looked away and missed the flash of amusement in his host's eyes.

"Welcome to my humble home. Please, sit down." He said gesturing towards the table and chair while he busied himself with producing two cups out of seemingly nowhere and taking down one of the ceramic bottles from the shelves. He put the cups on the table and opened the seal on the bottle then filled them with something thick and greenish-gold liquid from the bottle. Closing it he put it back on the shelf where he had gotten it from and sat himself next to Draco on the table.

"Drink" he offered with a smile" it will restore your energy. I know that the way here is not easy."

Draco eyed the drink wearily.

"What is in it?"

Taking a sip from his drink the wizard smiled again.

"Just some herbs and water from the creek with some flower honey for taste. Don't be afraid it's nothing to be weary about" he said taking another sip from his drink.

Gathering his courage Draco took a tentative sip and nearly moaned in pleasure as the sweet drink made his mouth explode in taste so intense he could swear it washed over him like the waves of the sea he had seen as a child.

"This is good." He said finally.

"It is."

The two continued to sip their drinks as they discussed Mrs. Malfoy's condition.

_**A**bout _an hour later the two returned to the clearing wearing smiles. Draco's one of hope and the wizard's the same one that had not left his face since they had found him.

"Get up men! We are going home!" the men looked up from where they were lying around the grass and saw the wizard with a small bag over his shoulder and wearing a heavier dark green tunic that reached his heals and a white long-sleeved blouse over black trousers standing next to their young Lord, who was looking happier than he had in months.

A/N: A not so little button that says **review** is calling to you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like it but I feel the need to warn you this fic won't be sunshine and butterflies for long...

_**Duality**_

_**D**raco _entered the dining room, the wizard striding behind him.

The two had just arrived and barely had time to put away their things before being called before the Lord of the Castle.

"Good afternoon Father."

"Good afternoon Draconnis. I have received news that your travels have reached their goal?"

"Yes Father" Draco moved o the side to give Lucius a full view of the wizard "This is the wizard that lives at the Five Creeks"

Lucius motioned for them to sit his eyes scanning the beautiful boy who was rumored to be a powerful wizard.

"So you are the wizard they say has the power to control the elements?"

The boy smiled at him and Lucius could not help but be mesmerized by the view.

"As I said to your son Lord Malfoy, people call me a wizard though I don't know if the Gifts bestowed upon me are magic"

The fair-haired Lord looked once again at the wizard. Dare he hope this boy would be able to help his beloved Narcissa?

"Has Draconnis explained to you my wife's illness?"

"Yes, he did Lord Malfoy. I am not sure what exactly the cause is but I believe I will be able to relieve some if not all of her symptoms. I dare not promise you more my Lord."

Lucius nodded. He didn't expect more from the wizard. Even a small relief would be welcomed in his spouse's agony. None of the other healers were able to provide even that much.

"Good. Would you be willing to see her before dinner? After you rest from your travels of course, the way here is long."

"Thank you your Lordship. Before dinner will be fine but I must ask you not to give her any food before I have a chance to look at her."

Nodding again Lucius dismissed the wizard to one of the slaves with instructions to show him to one of the guest chambers then turned to his son.

"Have you seen any of his 'powers' since you met him?"

"I haven't seen him do anything out of the ordinary though a drink he served me at his home leads me to believe that the rumors were true. There is no other way to explain how after only one cup of it I felt as if I had rested all day and night after the trek to the Five Creeks."

"Very good my son, you may go to your chambers."

"By your leave Father."

_**D**raco _had just finished refreshing himself and was on his way towards the wizard's room. He was a hallway away when the unearthly sounds of angelic singing reached his ears. He recognized it now. It was the wizard who was singing and such a divine sound it was! As he rounded the corner to the hallway where the guest room was he paused and looked at the picture before him.

At least five of the servants were huddled around the door listening, smiling with expressions of awe on their faces.

No one made a sound until a young woman with vivid blood red hair exclaimed.

"He is an angel! No mortal man could have such a voice!"

The others nodded soundlessly.

Suddenly Draco remembered why he was there and cleared his throat.

The servants jumped and turned to face him with matching faces of fright before falling to their knees. They had been caught slacking and the punishment for that was not pleasant. Twenty whips were not something they wished to receive.

Feeling unusually merciful Draco simply gave them a stern expression.

"Return to your work!" he snapped" And if I hear that you've been slacking I shall not be so merciful!"

Even if they didn't raise their heads Draco could see their disbelief. He and his father were known to punish their servants hard.

"Now!" he ordered and they scrambled to obey.

He waited until they were out of sight before he let his expression falter and the smile that had been fighting to emerge - to stretch his pale lips. The wizard had not stopped singing his song.

For a while he just stood there and listened to the sweet melody feeling its magic soothe his troubled soul. For the second time since his mother had fallen ill he felt some sense of peace. The first time had been in the forest clearing. His smile widening he made his way to the door. The boy truly could do magic if even simply by his songs.

He knocked twice on the heavy door that guarded the rooms and was almost sorry to have to do it for as soon as the knocks sounded the singing stopped.

"Come in"

Draco pushed open the door a greeting ready but the words died on his lips.

In the centre of the room was a wooden tub filled with soapy water and a trail of wet foot steps lead away from it. It was what was at the end of the trail that silenced him.

There, with his back to him, with a single peace of cloth that clung to hips, stood the wizard. Draco's jaw went slack when the boy untied the cloth and began quickly and efficiently running it over his body, drying himself in mere seconds, somehow managing not to look hurried, before throwing the cloth over the end of the bed and pulling on the clothes that were laid on it before him.

With tunic still unfastened he turned to Draco with a gentle smile.

"Hello Draconnis"

Still struck dumb Draco barely had time to answer.

"Call me Draco"

The boy smiled at him, his emerald eyes dancing and alive.

"And you may call me Harry of you so wish Draco"

Finally Draco regained his bearings and shook his head to clear the cobwebs away.

"I do wish," Draco gave him a smile of his own. He seems to do a lot of smiling around the boy." Are you ready to visit Mother?"

"I am," The wizard's eyes dimmed a little as he went and got his bag from the bed. Returning he nodded "Lead the way Draco"

The two walked in comfortable silence towards Mrs.Malfoy's chambers.

With each step Draco could feel himself tense and his earlier calm evaporated like mist.

What if the wizard, Harry he reminded himself, had been wrong and he really couldn't help his mother? What if he went out of that bedroom with that solemn expression he was so familiar with?

A light but firm hand on his shoulder drew him out of his musings to face Harry. Kindness and compassion shone though the deep green orbs and Draco felt himself relax and get lost in their depths.

The hand squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Everything will be alright Draco."

Wordlessly Draco nodded and realizing they had been standing in from of the door to his mother's sitting room pushed it open and strode in with Harry entering after him and closing the door behind them.

Both greeted Lucius who was already waiting in the room and Draco showed Harry into his mother's room.

The two waited worriedly, apprehensive to let themselves believe in a miracle yet.

Half an hour later he watched as his father stood and began pacing, his face tight with worry. This was their last hope.

At long last after an hour the door to the bedroom creaked open and the wizard exited backwards carefully shutting the door behind him.

His father stilled in his pacing and Draco stood up from his spot on the couch.

The wizard turned and both he and his father gave audible sighs of relief when they saw the wide smile that graced the boy's face.

"Does this mean you will be able to cure her?" Lucius anxiously asked. Years of politics had taught him to always check twice.

"It does. I believe I will be able to cure her but the process will take some time - a month at best, two at the worst. "

A small unusual smile stretched Lucius's lips taking away years off his age and letting show the man's pale beauty.

"Good." Was all he said and clasped a hand on the boy's shoulder and patted it. Still with the smile on his face Lucius entered Narcissa's rooms.

Draco just stood there looking at the boy then grinned and drew him into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

The boy returned the hug and whispered against Draco's neck.

"Thank me when she's well again Draco" his breath was hot and tickled the blonde's neck making a pleasant shiver run though him.

The two released each other and grinning made their way towards the dinner hall.

_**T**he _following week Harry began Narcissa's treatment and the effects were so promising that they had Lord Malfoy and Draco in such good spirits that the servants were asking themselves if the wizard hadn't cursed their masters. It was highly unusual for the two to show such emotion.

But the two didn't care and they welcomed their guest into their house like a royal. The boy was never left alone and if he was not treating Narcissa, mixing some potion in his rooms or had expressed a wish to be alone for a while in the huge Castle gardens he was always in the company of either Draco or his Father. Lucius and Harry were fast becoming the closest thing to a friend a Lord was permitted to have. The fact that the Lord had given him permission to address him by his given name spoke highly of that, it was a great honor. Lucius was enchanted by the boy's talent in chess playing. The elder Malfoy was one of the best players in the country and the fact that the boy had even managed to beat him once had him exited in the face of a challenge. He also certainly didn't mind the fact that the boy was extremely intelligent and combined with his gentle and kind demeanor he quickly endeared himself to the older blonde.

Draco on the other hand had caught himself staring at the boy more often and he was beginning to wonder if it were possible for him to want this boy as something more than a friend. In other words he was getting over his denial. He had already taken the boy out on a picnic that Harry seemed to enjoy immensely; the boy was simply at home in the nature. They had spent the late morning and the whole afternoon talking and laughing with Harry somehow managing to involve Draco in a game of hide and seek. It had been immature, childish, absolutely un-Malfoy game but Draco had loved it and wondered why he had never done that when he was a child.

Spending even more time with the lively boy Draco began to wonder a great many things about his life as a child and as a consequence as an adult.

_**O**n_ the third week of her treatment Narcissa left her bed for the first time since falling ill. Lucius had been ecstatic and hadn't left her site until she fell asleep and even after that he sat by her bed until he had to resume his duties as Lord. The Lady of the Castle did sleep for very long periods of time but Harry had assured them that it was only natural and that she was recovering her strength.

So they spend most of their time together talking, laughing, playing games and scaring the servants with their unusual behavior.

Despite the bliss that seemed to befall the household there had been a small accident that same week, though Draco knew nothing of it.

It had happened when Lord Malfoy had been strolling trough the edge of the woods that stretched from the edge of the garden onwards. He had been outside for almost half an hour when an angelic melody had reached his ears and he had followed it to the source, curious of the identity of the singer.

When he had reached it he had cautiously peered around a tree trunk to see his guest eyes closed, completely naked and dancing in the clearing. It had been the most wondrous site he had seen in his life. The boy was so beautiful, so innocent and free. No intrigues worried his soul, no schemes against him hid behind those emerald eyes and that smile…that smile that despite his faithful love for his wife made him want to embrace the beauty and kiss those soft-looking lips.

He had stood there not daring to even breathe least the boy heard him. Finally he had realized the beauty before him had been completely lost in his dance so he had simply watched, unable to look away as the lithe body bend and twisted and the boy moved with unearthly grace around the clearing.

The Lord had managed to sneak away without the dark beauty discovering his presence.

At dinner that night he had fished around for information and the young wizard had informed them he had been into the forest to conduct a cleansing ritual that would help him brew a potion that required purity of the soul, mind and body.

Both male Malfoys had spent the evening in contemplation of that phrase and both had reached the same conclusion – the boy was untouched. He was a virgin. Both felt a thrill pass them at the information, though it greatly disturbed the elder Malfoy. Such news shouldn't affect him in the least. He loved his wife, adored her in fact. He decided it was nerves and him being emotionally affected by her returning to health.

A/N: I'd love to see what you thing so push the buttomand **review**!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Duality**_

_**D**raco _sat on the window of one of the corridors facing the garden. He'd been there for a while but he couldn't get enough of the view it seemed - a view that included one young wizard.

The boy wasn't doing anything extremely interesting but was simply sitting under a tree reading from an old-looking leather bound book. He was relaxed but his face read concentration as he stopped from time to time to mark pages with little bits of parchment.

It was probably another of those books of magic that Draco had noticed around his room. He'd wanted to look at them but as soon as he'd approached an open one Harry had suddenly appeared out of thin air and closed it under Draco's nose with an apologetic smile. He'd said that the sacred words were only for the eyes of those truly seeing.

Draco hadn't understood him too well but he had gotten the most important part and hadn't tried looking into any of the books since.

"Master Draconnis?" a hesitant voice on the other side of the room. A red-headed female slave was looking around the corner of the corridor.

"What is it?" he turned to look at her irritably.

"Your afternoon tea is ready Master. Would you like me to serve it in the tea-room or would you like it here?" she stepped into the corridor and it was obvious she was balancing a heavy tray with a pot, a cup and some muffins, in one hand, barely managing to hold it up.

Glaring he ground out a "Here's fine" then returned to looking out the window dismissing the presence of the slave.

The girl looked helplessly around the bare corridor then stepped over to the window where Draco was sitting and carefully placed the tray on the sill next to him. She prepared the tea and stepped back bowing slightly.

Shooing her away with a careless wave of his hand Draco took up the cup and sipped the hot liquid inside.

"Angel…" he heard a whisper and looked up to see the girl looking out the window.

The girl seemed to sense his gaze and hurried away.

Looking back out the window a small smile stretched his lips. Angel indeed. If he'd ever seen anything that could really be called angelic it would be Harry.

He finished his tea and munched on a muffin still looking out of the window.

Angel…his angel.

_**B**y _time the harvest festivals rolled in Narcissa Malfoy was fully recovered and graced the corridors of the castle with her cold, if somewhat exhausted, beauty while the servants skittered to obey her many demands.

Six months of sickness had had their effect on her appearance and her wardrobe lacked the newest fashion – very unacceptable for a Lady of such high standing.

Harry still gave her some potions to help her erase the signs the illness had left as well as kept a careful eye on her to make sure her illness would not reappear.

It was decided that the Malfoys would host a great celebration to rejoice the returns of the Castle's Mistress to health as well as the end of the harvest.

Anyone and everyone would be in attendance. The invitations had been send to even the furthest points of the country and had been answered quickly and hundreds of couriers had flocked to the Castle to return the positive replies.

The Castle was a flurry of preparations a week before the actual event and servants could be seen running around cleaning, polishing, making everything look spotless and the gold and silver gleam.

The hustle of it all had driven one of the residents to seek some peace away. The wizard had taken a linen bag and took off into the woods early in the morning to collect some herbs.

_**D**raco _was scowling and the servants hurried to scatter afraid they'd get whipped for even breathing around one of the masters when they were in a bad mood – it had happened before.

The young man though didn't mind them as his mind failed to come up with more places where his beautiful wizard could be. He'd checked the gardens, his rooms, the library where Harry could be found on occasion, used a servant to check if he wasn't with his mother or father without having to ask them and make them suspicious but he couldn't find him. Frustrated he grinded his teeth and glared at nothing in particular then forced his jaws to unclench and looked up. He stopped in his step and looked out of the window to see a figure in a white shirt and a green tunic coming out of the woods.

Grinning he hurried away from the window.

Not five mutes later he was striding down one of gardens' paths. Noticing a figure sitting under a tree with a linen bag in his lap he smiled and walked up to him.

Harry looked up and smiled back making Draco's heart do little flip.

"Hello"

"Hello, Harry" Draco said softly sitting next to the wizard and looking interested at his hands as he used a cord to tie together a few leaves together.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Harry finished tying a knot and held the bunch up.

"This is something that will help your mother's skin look like silk so she can wear that dress she liked so much"

He put the leaves away and his hand buried in the bad again. Holding up a handful of some green plant with tiny delicate lilac flowers he picked one up and then returned the others to his bag.

"And this…this will scent her with the aroma of love" The wizard spoke softly looking into Draco's eyes, smiling as he brought the wild flower for the blonde's face and gently run it over the side of it then put it under his nose so he could feel the scent. It really was heavenly.

Suddenly the wizard looked away and reached to put the flower away but Draco's hand on his stopped him. The blonde carefully brought his other hand to Harry's face and cupped his cheek. He smiled as he saw a faint blush on the dark beauty's face and gently caressed the cheek under his hand.

"I like this little flower's aroma" he said using his hand on the other's cheek to turn his head so he could look at those enchanting emerald eyes" It seems the most beautiful flowers grow in the wild…" he smiled a little wider when he saw the blush darkening.

He carefully slid his hand over the smooth cheek to the jaw and leaned closer so his lips were a hair's breathe away.

He kept looking into the wizard's sparkling eyes as he closed the remaining space between them and placed a slow kiss on the soft lips. The wizard startled a little and tried to pull away but Draco's hand on his face held him from doing that. Hesitantly he settled into the kiss and tentatively returned it.

Daring Draco slid the hand from the jaw to the back of his wizard's head to burry it in the soft hair there as he moved his body a little closer and deepened the kiss.

He felt the wizard's lips part a little and he run his tongue between them making them open more so he could taste the wizard better.

Slowly, afraid to startle the other, he let his tongue enter the hot cavern and taunt the tongue inside into a dance. Harry tasted sweet, like honey. He barely kept himself from gripping the hair in his hand harder but managed to restrain himself.

Instead he carefully brought his other hand to circle the other boy's small waist and pulled him a little closer.

He felt the blood rush trough his veins and his heart thump heavily in his chest. He wanted the wizard so badly he barely restrained himself from taking what he wanted then and there then the body against him shuddered and a small moan resonated against his lips.

Mine, he thought, all mine.

His grip on the wizard tightened a little and his mouth pressed against his more firmly.

Suddenly the wizard's hands were on his chest and were pushing him away.

They separated and gasped for air.

Draco slowly removed his hand from the wizard's hair but kept the one at his waist.

The dark-haired boy was looking down, panting, until he shyly lifted his face and gave a sweet smile to the blonde.

"I…Draco…" he said and Draco smiled at the heavily blushing boy in his hands.

"Did you like it?" the blonde asked bringing a hand to caress a cheek again.

The boy ducked his head deeper and after a second in which Draco felt a twinge of uncertainty he slowly brought his head to lean on Draco's chest as he sneaked a hand around the blonde's waist.

Startled the Malfoy heir looked down on the silky strands that tickled his neck and with a bewildered smile moved so the body against him could settled in a more comfortable position.

"Is that a yes?" he asked

He felt a feathery kiss land on his neck and the hot breath hit his skin as a low "Yes" was murmured against it.

Draco licked his lips tasting the traces of his dark beauty on them. The sweet favor had turned sharp and was almost too sweet against his tongue.

He looked down into emerald eyes and felt his heart beat faster. Eyes like those he could…love.

_**T**he _evening of the big event came faster than one could blink.

Draco felt the time had simply flown by as he spent his days with his emerald-eyed angel.

The kiss from that evening had been repeated more times that he could count and slowly lingering touches, hands wandering and mouths exploring were the beginning of his addiction.

He wanted to have the wizard so badly but at the same time he was afraid of frightening off the boy who wasn't used to such affection. And for someone who had not known the pleasure of flesh the wizard was a quick learner and not afraid to improvise.

A few times already Draco had had to hurry to his room after the wizard had had him on the verge of embarrassing him by needing a change of pants.

Thankfully he was a Malfoy and that meant he had been taught how to control himself since he was a young child. The wizard, though, had nearly made him forget all about his education and in fact anything beyond the feel of the young lean body pressed against his.

There was one issue that troubled the blonde's mind in this idyllic picture. He was afraid of expressing his feeling for the wizard to his father.

He wanted to make Harry his constant companion, even if laws said he couldn't make it legal. It wasn't unheard of but the Malfoys were a proud family and such…unorthodox companionship between the heir to the line and the male wizard might not be very welcomed.

Looking into the mirror again Draco straightened his jacket and nodded to himself.

He'd talk to his father after the feast and fight tooth and nail for his request to be approved of by him.

He knew his father liked the wizard and the two played chess so he had hopes it might not be as hard as he thought it would be. If his father agreed his mother would go along with the Lord.

He smirked at the mirror. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys always got what they wanted. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Duality **_

_**H**e_ knocked on the heavy door and waited.

A minute later it opened and Harry looked at him in surprise for a second before smiling.

"Draco? What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet in half an hour"

Draco barely paid any attention to the words leaving the tempting lips. He was too busy appraising the half-naked body in front of him. He felt his heart picking up its pace and he felt grateful for the loose tunic he had to wear.

"Draco?" the wizard put a hand on his arm and he looked at those emerald eyes. Acting on a whim he suddenly pulled the wizard to himself and brought his lips crashing down on his. A second passed before the wizard returned the kiss eagerly and moaned against his mouth.

Fire raced trough Draco's body and he took a better hold of the man in his arms before stepping into the door and then turning them inside the room so he could close it behind them.

He put the wizard between himself and the wall and pressed his body as close as possible and his arousal against a thigh that had found itself between his legs. His lips detached themselves from the hungry mouth that was devouring them and trailed over the smooth skin of the cheek, the jaw then down the neck that arched under them offering more of the wizard. He pressed even harder if it was possible against the body and nibbled the on the neck then sucked at the place making the wizard writhe against him and the hands that had found their way trough the layers of clothing to his back clench at his shoulders.

So responsive, he thought. He smirked against the neck as he began kissing downwards to a hard chest and flicked his tongue over a nipple producing a hard exhale that turned into another moan as he moved to the other nipple.

"Draco…" the wizard whispered huskily" Draco…your clothes…"

Licking slowly at the nipple one more time he pulled away with regret but didn't let go of the body in his arms even as he took a step back.

"I want you" he whispered in the wizard's ear.

The wizard chuckled, the sound caressing Draco's ears like velvet, and kissed the blonde on the lips quickly before removing himself from his grasp.

"You already have me Draco" he said smiling but a mischievous sparkle in his eyes was obvious to the other man.

"Then I want more of you"

The wizard laughed as he moved to his bed where his clothes were laid out.

"There is only one of me and I can only hope it's enough" the voice was soft but Draco detected the note of uncertainty in those last words and he quickly moved to the other again circling his waist with his arms.

"You're everything I want and then some. You are amazing Harry" he said and felt uncomfortable with the unfamiliar way of expressing himself. He wasn't used to having to reassure his lovers or to give declarations like that.

But then Harry turned and gave him such a smile that it made his discomfort worth it. There was no other like the man in his arms, he was sure. So pure, so natural and unrestrained yet knowledgeable, a true wonder of nature that had the ability to save and even if he didn't think the wizard had thought about it – the ability to take lives.

He returned the slow kiss that he was given but didn't push for more. He had what he wanted for now, he could wait for more.

He pulled away from the warm body and smiled in return.

"Get dressed" ha said and went to sit in a chair a little to the side so he could both watch and not be in the way.

And watch he did while he reminded himself that he was a Malfoy and that it would be unsuitable to jump the gorgeous man in front of him right before the celebration and make them both very late.

At last, when he had resorted to gripping the armrests of his chair, making sure the wizard wouldn't see, the dressed man turned to him with a grin and spreading his arms wide turned in a circle in place.

"What do you think?" he said as he ended up facing Draco again.

By then the blonde had managed to let go of the armrests and smiled.

"Stunning" he said thankful that his voice was steady.

He stepped over to the man who was straightening the sleeves of his dark blue shirt under the silver tunic Draco had ordered made for him. It had complicated embroidery in dark blue and the overall effect was to make the bright eyes and golden skin stand out giving him a slightly exotic look. A belt from the same blue cloth that the shirt was made off accented on the wizard's slim waist.

Harry had been a little uncomfortable with the expensive clothes at first but he had gradually, with a little help from Draco, accepted them as thanks from the Malfoys for his help.

The truth was that Lucius didn't even know about the clothes but Draco had felt the need to do something to for the wizard to feel more comfortable and even a better reason had been for him to make sure he'd wear them to the feast otherwise his other gift would be ruined.

He stepped behind Harry.

"Don't move" he whispered as he reached behind himself to remove a pouch from his belt. He took out what was inside it and carefully wrapped it around Harry's neck.

The wizard startled but held still and as soon as Draco's hands fell away he lifted his own to run over his neck.

Emerald eyes widening, he quickly moved to the mirror and gasped.

"Draco! What is this!" he said running trembling fingers over the precious stones that covered the wide choker on his neck. Part of them were colorless, diamonds, and the others were dark blue. The dark ones formed a figure in the middle of his neck – a dragon that twisted across it.

"Diamonds and sapphires" Draco said" Precious stones but not as precious as you Harry"

The wizard's mouth moved in silent words and Draco had to keep himself from going over to him and sealing his answer with a kiss.

"It's…its beautiful" he said finally turning to Draco with a hesitant smile.

The blonde exhaled and went to steal that kiss he'd wanted, relived. The wizard probably didn't know what this gift meant, or what it would tell the people that will be at the Feast.

_**L**ucius _turned his narrowed eyes away from his wife and her companion who were talking animatedly as she laughed and put a casual hand on Severus' arm as she reached for a drink from a tray that a quick red-haired servant girl had brought.

His eyes scanned the loud milling crowd and he nodded politely to one of the other Lords who came over and complemented him on a wonderful feast.

He made small talk then as soon as he could politely do so excused himself.

He caught a servant and made sure everyone was seated accordingly before he slipped away and into the gardens.

Passing a rose bush he viciously tore a bloom from it and threw it away. He could still hear the music and laughter of the guests from the feast so he walked on.

Narcissa had always known how to turn him from a man who many admired for his cool to a burning pit of anger. She was supposed to be by his side, greeting the guests but had instead taken off as soon as she'd seen that hawk-nosed grease ball.

He grinded his teeth and tore away another bloom. Her unfaithfulness was well known to him and in the six months she'd been ill he'd taken care of the two lovers of hers that he knew about. Reading her diary he'd found out who they were and then had personally hunted them down and killed them. It had felt good to do so but the thought of the third lover who she hadn't mentioned in her diary by name and taken special care not to leave clues as to his identity wouldn't let him rest. It was a good thing that he'd had the wizard to take his mind away from it while they played chess or simply talked – it let him pretend nothing was wrong and be genuinely happy about her return to health. The boy was so alive, so gentle and sincere. His handsome face had kept Lucius' thoughts away from the unknown third lover that had him stay awake late at night, wondering.

One look at Severus and Narcissa had been enough for him to know who this third man was.

What did his beautiful wife find in that beak-nosed hermit! His secret dream that her illness would make her turn away from the previous habits had proved a disappointment and proved to him that dreaming was not for a Malfoy, as his father had taught him.

He took in the silence around him; the aromatic blooms of the roses that should have made for a romantic feeling and snarled at them vowing to have them burnt the very next morning. He had taken long enough and even if he hadn't managed to abbey his anger he had to go back to the feast.

"Severus!"

He froze in place as he heard the near whisper.

"Don't worry he's inside and talking to those snails the other Lords" a husky voice followed.

Lucius saw red. The night became illuminated with the blood that pulsed behind his eyes and became crimson.

"Ah…" he heard his wife moan.

He stood staring at the corner that hid him from them.

"Severus" this time it was whimpered and he heard the rustle of his wife's dress.

Murder scorched his insides, engulfing him like blaze, and he snarled like a beast as he rounded the corner.

"Lucius!" his wife squeaked as she hurriedly pulled her dress down and Severus stepped back.

He didn't register the sound as he threw himself at the man. His fist connected with his jaw and heard a satisfying crack. Severus quickly overcame the shock and tried to push himself up from where he'd fallen but he didn't get the chance. The last thing he saw was the glint of Lucius' sword before his head rolled away, the eyes staying open but unseeing.

Narcissa screamed and took off holding her dress high. She managed to make no more then twenty steps before Lucius caught up with her and with one slash of the sword across her back brought her down.

She screamed again, a high sound that was over quickly, and her back arched as she stumbled and fell with a thud on the stone path. Her cheek hit the ground and bounced off, her platinum hair spilling around it like a halo.

She took a shuddering breath and tried to move but gasped and fell back down.

With his blade still out Lucius moved to stand above her. His lips were pulled back into a snarl, his hair tussled and a smear of blood was on his cheek.

Narcissa tried to focus on his face trough heavy eyelids.

"I loved you" she barely could hear the cold voice.

"I...I…" she coughed when dirt filled her mouth as she tried to talk.

She didn't see the graceful arch of the sword but her eyes flew open and she choked one last breath. A small sigh was her last sound as the little air that she had taken in left her.

Lucius pulled out of his dead wife and sheathed the bloody blade then turned around.

The sounds of the feast, laughter and music drifted over the still garden and the two bodies there.

_**P**eople _stared as the couple passed. No-one could fight the slight awe at the sight of the beauty that was accompanying the younger Malfoy.

The man was young and handsome didn't even begin to describe how he looked in his shimmering clothing but everyone's eyes diverted as soon as they reached the glittering choker on his neck to look at his companion with jealousy.

Their awe became stronger when they learned he was the wizard of the Five Creeks. Legends of his gift of magic had traveled far but they had been just that – legends, though faced with the man they couldn't help but think that only someone magical can hold beauty such as his.

Draco enjoyed the envy he saw in their eyes as they looked at his choker. He put a possessive arm around Harry's waist and smiled at the light blush that settled on the golden cheeks as people looked at them.

He noticed his father as he entered trough the garden door but soon lost him in the crowd. Looking back to the wizard he smirked. The question couldn't wait, he decided.

He leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Harry, there's something I need to do. Do you want to come with me or stay with Lord Falcet?"

Harry turned a little from his conversation with Lady Falcet.

"I think I'll leave you finish your work alone Draco. Come find me after you're done?"

With a little frown Draco nodded and stepped away.

At the doors he turned back to look at the wizard just in time to see him laugh at something the Lady had said. His eyes narrowed and he walked out with a determined step.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Duality **_

_**H**__e_ knocked on the door again and scowled impatiently. He'd been there long enough, he decided, and pushed the door open striding in his father's study.

The candles hadn't been lit and the only light in the room came from the large window that stood behind the large desk. The piece of furniture dominated the space and in the half-darkness its shining surface, unusually clear of anything, cast a shadow on the large chair that stood behind it. The darkness covered the room and the illuminated surface seemed to be glaringly bright. The shine didn't let Draco see the figure in the chair but he knew his father was there.

"Father?" he asked feeling a chill settle over him

There was no answer and his eyes narrowed. This silent treatment had not been earned in any way.

"Father I have an important matter to discuss with you. May I call a servant to light the candles?" his eyes strayed to the window cracked open. The light breeze that came from it wasn't enough to move the heavy drapes on its sides but would had been enough to put out the candles if it had been left open for some time. He wondered why his father hadn't called for the servants already but knew that Lord Malfoy had his quirks and felt no need to question. Whatever the reason for the state of the room it didn't matter to him, his father's silence, on the other hand, did.

Irritated easily he moved to light a candle above the fireplace. He made no more than two steps before his father's voce stopped him.

"Don't"

He froze at the ice cold tone and a ripple of dread shook him. He'd only heard his father use that tone once and to a man that was not amongst the living anymore.

"As you wish father" he said placating.

Suddenly what he wanted to talk to his father about could wait. He didn't know how he had missed the tense, loaded atmosphere of the room as he had entered. Was he that badly distracted by the wizard and his own feeling for him?

He shook his head feeling his mind was not working properly. He shut his eyes tightly then opened them and blinked trying to clear his vision.

He scowled.

"Excuse me father for disturbing you. We shall discuss the matter another time perhaps"

He needed to see the wizard, needed to confirm for himself that he was that vision of beauty and innocence that suddenly eluded him. Wanted to feel the love that had been growing in him, be sure of it because, his head throbbed once hard, at the moment he wasn't sure.

Why did he love the wizard? He'd never before noticed males as anything other than soldiers. Why was this man different?

His head gave another throb and he reached for the handles of the door.

"Where are you going Draco?"

He stopped with is hand on the handle and grinded his teeth. He _needed _to get out of that office and see the wizard!

"I am going back to the festivities. I wouldn't want to insult mother – they are in her honor"

His heart jumped and he turned back towards the room when suddenly there was a sharp cold laugh from the man in the shadowed chair.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Draco" Lucius said as the sound stopped.

The chair creaked and a tall figure was outlined in the window light. Lucius stepped around the desk and in took the few strides separating him from his son.

Draco tried not to show fear, tried not to let his inner turmoil show on his face, as the distance separating them became small enough that he could see his father's face.

He didn't know if he'd been successful. His stomach clenching he looked into the stone cold face framed by tousled platinum hair that created a hallo around it as the moonlight from the window shined trough it and knew something had happened. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

"What have you done father?" he said in a near whisper.

Lucius smiled and it was a feral thing that had no place on a noble's face.

"I know you are aware of your mother's treachery to me and out marriage. I also know that you figured out what I did during those hunting trips I took while she was sick. Tonight I finished it all once and for all"

Draco took a step to the side and he knew he hadn't been able to hide his reaction well when his father snorted and turned his back to him. His mind had already connected the dots but refused to accept it.

"Did you love your mother?" his father asked as he walked back to the desk.

Did. Did I…

"She was my mother" he said.

He expected a numb feeling to creep on him, waited for his chest to tighten painfully but it never came except for a twinge of loss he felt nothing of what could be expected from a loving son to feel when his father informed him that he had killed his mother.

He saw Lucius nod but the man's back was to him and he leaned on the desk and he couldn't see his expression.

There was a moment of silence then Draco took a deep breath and let it out.

He needed time to adjust, decide what he wanted to do or not do about his father's deeds.

"Is there anything that needs taking care of?" he said in a cold tone, straightening his posture when he realized he'd hunched over.

He saw his father's back straighten but Lucius didn't turn to face him.

"I will take care of everything"

Draco looked at him then turned to exit again.

"You didn't tell me where you where going Draco, now that you don't have to worry about insulting…anyone"

"I…I have to talk to Father James"

"You do?" Lucius said in a flat voice.

"Yes"

"And what if I say that you don't?"

Nature is a fickle thing. Sometimes you walk under crystal blue skies, the soft wind enough only to rustle the grass and then it in the blink of an eye the skies darken and thunder splits the heavens, the winds hit you with the force of nature's rage. People are part of nature.

Draco slowly turned his head around his face twisting in an ugly sneer.

"I don't listen to murderers" he snarled and pulled the doors open.

He didn't make it more than half a step out of them when a hand from inside reached out and grabbed the back of his tunic, harshly pulling him back by it. The door banged closed and Draco's face hit the wall.

Snarling he found his hands and pushed away from the wall despite the strong hand that tried to stop him. As he pushed he turned and let a fist fly to his father's face. It was evaded but the elder Malfoy lost his grip on his son.

Silver eyes burning with anger, body prepared for a fight Draco glared at his father.

"Haven't you had enough for one night?!" he hissed

Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"I am a Malfoy. Enough is never good enough for me." he answered.

Fury brightened silver eyes as they looked over the man before them and didn't recognize him.

"So am I" he whispered icily as he lunged.

_**F**__rantic _hands searched the drawer.

"Where it is…where is it…"

They moved a scroll to the side and reached for the box hidden behind it.

"There you are"

They took it out and shaking opened it. Draco heaved a sigh of relief as he looked at the family seal. He closed the drawer and a golden chain linked trough a key inserted into its lock glinted in the moonlight in shades of crimson as drops of blood slid down them to drip on the carpet.

Draco reached for a piece of parchment then stopped and looked at the hand that had frozen mid-motion as it came into the small circle of light the lone lit candle formed. Hurriedly he wiped his hands off his tunic, staining it with dark smears then reached again and took the paper. Finding a quill and ink he sat down on the comfortable chair behind the large antique desk and began writing.

"I, Lord Lucius Malfoy of the noble line of Malfoy do here by…"

He filled a page with a neat script with large angular letters. The candle dripped wax on the parchment as he held it above it then it was set in its place and the Malfoy family seal was lowered onto the pool of wax. Draco waited a few seconds for the wax to harden then removed the seal and put it back in its box.

He stared at the document in his hands but his mind was racing and not managing to hold onto any conscious thought before flying into the next.

His mother, dead…And it had been his father who had killed her.

His father…he looked over to the body sprawled on the floor before the desk, a pool of crimson forming around it, soaking the platinum blonde hair. Wide glassy grey eyes stared at the ceiling but not seeing it. The chest didn't move but was frozen after the body had breathed out its last breath.

His father had wanted to take the wizard from him, to steal the only thing that was his and his only. And he would make sure it stayed his. His hand tightened on the parchment.

His beautiful, innocent boy who loved him back like no-one had in his life. Who showed him real life and burned his seal in his soul with emerald jewel eyes.

Anything was worth that.

His eyes didn't stray to the body as he stepped over it and left the room.

Anything.

_**F**__ather _James was sitting next to the Lord of Ferburry's widow and talking to her.

Draco spied him from the door and cut trough the dancing, nearly making a slave drop his platter as he pushed him out of his way.

"Father James" he stopped next to him and looked down on the middle-aged man with graying hair and worry lines on a face that had once been handsome" Please follow me"

Draco turned and walked to a side door knowing the Father would follow. He entered the room that was behind it and left it opened a crack. Not a few second later the Father walked in, his eyebrows a little lowered and his face concerned.

"Master Malfoy. What is it that you need me for?" he stopping near the door.

"Close the door and come over Father James" was Draco's answer as he sat at a table and gestured to a chair next to him.

The Father obeyed the clear orders and went to sit in the indicated seat.

Pulling out the parchment sealed with the Malfoy seal, ink and a quill Draco presented the Father with them.

"I need you to sign this" his tone spoke of no argument and when the Father skimmed trough the written and looked up with wide eyes he was met with two ice chips that had once been the young Malfoy's eyes.

He swallowed and took the quill, and tipped the tip in the ink.

"Since Lord Malfoy has agreed I can only wish you happiness Master Malfoy" he signed next to the Lord's seal and handed the document over to the blonde.

"Thank you Father"

The older man didn't look at him but stood, bowed briefly then made his exit.

When the door closed a twisted grin crossed Draco's face and he whispered to the empty room.

"Its Lord Malfoy now Father"

Standing he rolled the parchment and tied it with a ribbon then tucked it in his belt and went back to the feast. He had a handsome wizard to find.

_**O**__n _the other side of the castle the door to the Lord's study opened and a red-headed slave looked in. She took in the scene then carefully stepped back and closed the door. A muffled snicker could be heard as she walked away.

"Oh, oh, what have you done Master Malfoy? Someone had been a bad boy" she grinned and an insane light lit her green eyes making them look emerald" Very bad indeed"

She turned the corner and headed for the kitchens.


End file.
